OS Scandale TegoRyo
by MrsMorganCollins
Summary: Un couple unis basé sur un mensonge...un article qui vient tout faire voler en éclat


Ryo Nishikido attendit la dernière seconde pour daigner ouvrir les yeux. Celle où la lumière du soleil acheva de l'éblouir, celle où les cheveux de Yuya devant son visage ne le protégèrent plus assez. Celle où la peau nue de son amant contre la sienne ne le réchauffait plus assez comparé à la température matinale qui s'insinuait sous les couettes. Grognant comme un malpropre, Ryo essaya une dernière fois d'enfouir sa tête sous les couvertures, ne laissant plus dépasser que son front. Il se chargea de faire suivre le corps encore endormit de Tegoshi, ne le lâchant pas de l'étreinte suffocante de ses bras. Finalement, ce fut un murmure qui acheva de le sortir de ses songes, un murmure délicat mais amusé.

- Ryo...photoshoot des Kanjani8 !

Nishikido n'eut même pas à baisser les yeux pour savoir que son amant souriait comme un bien heureux, sachant que ce n'était pas lui qui devait se lever à six heures du matin ! Réprimant un rire, Ryo glissa ses lèvres dans le cou de Yuya, les pressant contre sa peau alors que les mèches du plus jeunes lui picotaient le visage.

- Laisses moi encore deux petites minutes...

- Ryo !

A présent la voix de Tegoshi ressemblait à un grognement d'ogre et Nishikido comprit qu'il était en train de se réveiller pour de bon. Son sourire s'étira avant qu'il commence à déposer des baisers sur la base de la nuque à Yuya. Ce dernier, même atrocement endormi, ne mit pas bien longtemps à frissonner de tout son être sous les lèvres de son amant. Dégageant quelque peu les couvertures pour dénuder toujours plus la peau de Tegoshi, Ryo s'aventura sur son dos, se servant de ses doigts comme de petit mousquetons qu'il accrochait. Il semblait vouloir gravir entièrement ce corps.

- Ryo !

La voix fébrile de Yuya le fit éclater de rire et il s'écroula à moitié sur le dos de son amant. Cette fois ce fut avec ses lèvres qu'il attaqua sa peau, suivant la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale avec le bout de sa langue. A présent il était complètement sous les couvertures, il n'y avait plus que la chaleur de leurs deux corps. Un havre de paix qu'il aurait voulu quitter pour rien au monde. Le paradis sur terre, lui étant exclusivement destiné. Juste ce corps, cette peau...légèrement halée, fruité avec un dosage parfait. Juste ce sourire, ce rire, ces regards lui étant destinés. Soupirant de bonheur, Ryo enlaça soudain le buste de Tegoshi, s'allongeant de tout son long sur son dos. Yuya ne parut pas s'en plaindre, au contraire, et le laissa repartir dans ses songes quelques minutes avant de revenir à la charge.

- Ryo...photoshoot !

Mais sa voix vrilla quelque peu lorsque les doigts de son ainé commencèrent à caresser son ventre, y traçant des figures que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Ryo esquissa son plus beau sourire avant de déposer une infinie de baiser sur les épaules de son amant, remontant lentement vers sa nuque. Il le sentit trembler de tout son être, complété par les éclats de rire de plus en plus fréquent de Nishikido qui semblait se délecter. Yuya n'avait pas bougé depuis le début, ses coudes coincés sous sa tête d'oreiller. Cependant, il grogna un peu plus fortement et chercha à se relever. Aussitôt, le corps de Ryo le compressa de nouveau, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. Cette fois, ce fut le rire de Tegoshi qui résonna sous les couvertures.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Je te kidnappe !

- Baka !

- Hum ce n'est pas avec ça que tu obtiendra ta libération...

- Alors avec quoi ?! Dites-moi Monsieur le pirate !

- Le pirate ?! Non appel-moi mon capitaine !

- C'est ça !

- Faites attention jeune homme je pourrai vous punir pour votre insolence envers votre capitaine !

- Mais faites donc mon très cher Monsieur !

Les yeux brûlant de Nishikido se levèrent vers ceux fermés de Yuya alors que ses lèvres remontaient vers sa joue, y déposant la marque de son sourire.

- Ne me tentes pas !

Son souffle éperdu de désir n'échappa pas à Tegoshi qui se contenta d'esquisser un sourire, semblant le mettre au défit. Les mains de Ryo commencèrent alors à descendre lentement vers les hanches de Yuya pour s'y cramponner, caressant sa peau au passage. Les lèvres du plus jeune laissèrent échapper un gémissement de plaisir qui ne fit qu'attiser le désir de son ainé. Nishikido l'observa un moment avant d'éclater de rire, se pinçant les lèvres.

- Tu le fais exprès !

- He ?!

- De gémir baka ! Tu sais très bien que je ne résiste jamais à ça !

- Ah bon ?!

Le ton innocent de Yuya contrastait avec le sourire en coin qui s'était incrusté sur son visage. Ryo posa ses lèvres sur l'arrête de son menton, entrouvrant la bouche comme pour cueillir toujours plus de parcelle du corps de Tegoshi. Nishikido passa dans le cou, chatouillant un des points sensibles de Yuya, juste en dessous de son oreille. Aussitôt, le plus jeune se trémoussa dans tous les sens en riant.

- Arrête pas ça !

- Ah on dirait que vous capitulez jeune homme !

- Lâches-moi !

- Pas avant d'avoir eu ce que je veux...

- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez très cher ?

- Toi...

Les yeux de Tegoshi pétillèrent alors que son plus beau sourire restait gravé sur son visage. Il se pinça les lèvres, cherchant à se taire du mieux qu'il pouvait alors que Ryo s'égarait vers ses cuisses, laissant des marques de son amour ici et là...

__________________________________________________

Étrangement, Nishikido eu un mal fou à se concentrer ce matin là. Ses lèvres se pinçaient constamment comme s'il cherchait à retrouver la saveur d'un corps qui malheureusement pour lui, n'était pas dans le coin. Ses doigts tapotaient sur le magasine qu'il essayait vainement de lire mais son esprit était bien ailleurs. Et puis d'abord pour quoi était-il là ?! Normalement il aurait du être avec les Kanjani8 pourtant on lui avait demandé d'attendre dans la salle de conférence. On avait à lui "parler" disait-on...sauf que Ryo ne savait ni de quoi, ni comment ou quand et ça commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire lui ! Grognant pour la énième fois de l'heure il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, ne réussissant qu'à grogner encore plus fort. Bientôt une des ses jambes commença à trembler, le faisant taper du pied nerveusement. La patience ce n'était pas son fort alors valait mieux que quelqu'un vienne maintenant ! Finalement, ce fut Shizuna Aoki qui arriva. Elle était connu pour être la correspondante officielle entre certains groupes et la presse. Fronçant les sourcils, Nishikido se releva aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette et ce fut d'un air désolé qu'elle entama la conversation.

- Il vaut mieux que tu t'assoie...

- He ?!

- Assied-toi je t'en prie !

Obéissant, Ryo reprit sa place alors que la jeune femme prenait un siège juste en face de lui. Nishikido ne la quittait pas des yeux, les lèvres pinçées et les yeux plissés. Finalement elle tapa rageusement du pied, foudroyant Ryo du regard.

- Ah Nishikido ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Je n'irai pas plus vite pour autant !

- Gomen...

Répondit aussitôt le jeune homme, sentant ses joues prendre une teinte rosée. Il avait oublié à quel point elle pouvait partir au quart de tour quand on l'a cherchait de trop près. Shizuna sembla prendre une grande respiration, fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Malgré lui, Ryo sentit son cœur s'accélérer légèrement...qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore ?! Finalement, sa voisine accepta enfin de lever les yeux vers lui. Nishikido distingua nettement la lueur de pitié qui brillait dans ses yeux et serra les dents.

- Bon t'accouches-là !

- Tss toujours aussi patient toi !

- Faut voir comment tu me regardes ! On dirait qu'il y a eu un mort !

La jeune femme hocha négativement de la tête, semblant choisir ses mots. Elle se gratta le menton pendant un long moment qui parut être un éternité pour Ryo qui s'exclama soudain.

- OH TU M'A OUBLIE ?! JE SUIS LA !

- OUI ATTENDS !

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir auquel Ryo ne fit même pas attention, commençant à vraiment se sentir mal.

- Bon franchement parles là !

Shizuna baissa les yeux, semblant tripoter le journal qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Finalement elle se lança à l'eau, parlant au ralenti.

- Comment...comment va Tegoshi ?

- He ?!

Surprit, Nishikido lui fit des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire, sentant ses nerfs lâcher.

- Attends tu m'as fait attendre ici pendant plus d'une heure juste pour me parler d'un des membres de NewS ?!

- Oh arrête de faire ton gamin ! Tout le monde sait que vous sortez ensemble baka !

- HE ?!

Prit au dépourvu, Ryo commença à paniquer. Son cœur rata plusieurs battement et il se pinça férocement les lèvres. Shizuna s'accorda un léger sourire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ne compte en parler à quelqu'un de la presse ou à une fan hystérique qui ira le mettre sur internet !

- Si ce n'est pas pour ça alors c'est quoi ?! Je comprend plus rien là !

- Ah ben dis pas merci surtout !

- Aoki !

- J'y viens, j'y viens !

- ...

- Tu n'as jamais...remarqué quelque chose d'étrange chez Tegoshi ?!

- He ?!

Encore une fois, Nishikido éclata de rire, perdu.

- Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu me racontes ! Expliques-moi bordel !

- Est-ce le nom d'Aya Kanzaki te dis quelque chose ?

Les yeux de Ryo s'écarquillèrent aussitôt alors qu'on lui demandait de se souvenir d'un nom depuis longtemps enfouit au plus profond de lui. Gêné et perdu, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant de trifouiller son menton.

- Heu...c'était une fille que j'ai rencontré quand j'avais 17 ans pendant les vacances...pourquoi ?

- Tu es sorti avec elle ?

- Oui...mais qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec Tegoshi et notre conversation ?

Shizuna ferma à moitié les yeux, se pinçant les lèvres avant de continuer, fixant Nishikido dans les yeux.

- Sais-tu ce qu'elle est devenu après votre rupture ?

Ryo éclata de rire.

- Si je devais garder un contact avec chaque fille que j'ai connu...

- Elle s'est suicidée...

Un silence pesant s'installa alors dans la salle alors que Nishikido restait les lèvres entrouvertes, choqué. Plusieurs sourires s'affichèrent l'un après l'autre sur son visage, s'attendant à ce qu'on lui dise que c'était une blague. Mais rien ne vint et Ryo resta là, avec son cœur déchiré. Finalement, il baissa la tête, sentant son corps entier se mettre à trembler.

- Qu...quoi ?

- Elle était dépressive, ses parents avaient décidé de l'emmener loin de chez elle pour qu'elle se repose, c'est à dire Kanagawa. Elle est donc parti en vacance à Osaka et elle t'a rencontré...Elle n'a apparemment pas supporté votre rupture...

- Co...comment s'est-elle ?

- Elle s'est tranchée les veines...c'est...c'est là que l'histoire devient intéressante si on peut dire.

Fronçant les sourcils, Nishikido releva aussitôt la tête, sentant une colère sourde l'envahir.

- Quoi ?!

- La personne qui l'a trouvée avait trois ans de moins que vous deux mais était son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance...

Shizuna marqua une pause, fixant avec une prudence non dissimulée Ryo. Elle semblait attendre qu'il comprenne par lui-même pour ne pas avoir à tout dire. Mais Nishikido avait beau la regarder avec des yeux ronds, il ne saisissait pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle racontait. Shizuna dut alors continuer.

- Après...après sa mort...son meilleur ami s'est juré d'avoir sa vengeance et a tout fait pour approcher celui qu'il prenait pour le responsable...

- Je ne comprend strictement rien à ta fichue histoire !

- Tegoshi était le meilleur ami de Kanzaki ! Ils étaient comme frère et sœur !

Ryo la scruta un long moment, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte. Soudain il éclata de rire. Un rire démentiel avant de s'exclamer.

- Attends tu te fou de moi là ?!

- Nishikido...

- TU TE FOU DE MOI ?! C'est n'importe quoi ton truc ! T'essaye de me dire quoi là ?! Que la personne à côté de qui je m'endors et me réveil tous les matins depuis presque quatre ans fait tout ça juste pour me détruire ?! C'EST CA QUE T'ESSAYE DE ME DIRE DEPUIS TOUT A L'HEURE ?! MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU DIS ?!

Shizuna avait fermé les yeux, comprenant parfaitement la réaction de rejet de Ryo. Sauf que rien n'était faux...Soupirant, la jeune femme désigna du doigt le journal qu'elle tenait dans les mains tandis que son voisin la fixait toujours avec une expression d'effroi.

- Dis-moi que c'est une blague ?!

- Tout est écrit et expliqué là-dessus...c'est sortit aujourd'hui !

- Dis-moi que c'est une blague ?!

- Nishikido...

- DIS-MOI QUE C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?!

Shizuna ne répondit pas, se contentant de tendre le journal à Ryo. Ce dernier crut qu'il allait devenir complètement fou et se cacha la tête dans les bras pendant un moment. Les coudes contre ses genoux, le visage caché pour dissimuler ses yeux larmoyants. Son corps entier tremblait alors que son cœur semblait se déchirer pour se déverser sur le sol, brisé en mil morceaux. Finalement, sa voisine déposa le journal sur ses genoux avant de poser sa main sur son épaule, cherchant à le consoler du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- Je...je suis désolé...

- Ce sont des mensonges ! Un canular ! Il doit bien y avoir une explication...

- Il...il y a autre chose...

- He ?!

- Lis le journal...

Alors que Ryo se tenait à présent la bouche, cherchant à calmer ses tremblements de plus en plus violents, Shizuna commença à faire quelques pas vers la porte de sortie. Elle se retourna une dernière fois, la mine triste et grave.

- Le groupe NewS est en congé jusqu'à nouvel ordre...et...Johnny-san va peut-être devoir démissionné...

- He ?!

- Lis et tu comprendra.

Soudain la porte claqua et Ryo sut qu'il était de nouveau tout seul. Aussitôt, il se releva, aillant absolument besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Levant la tête comme pour échapper à ses révélations, il sentit comme un poison s'insinuait dans ses veines, petit à petit. Celui du mensonge, de la trahison. Ça lui brûlait tout le corps, se répandant partout, jusqu'à devenir insupportable. Hurlant de rage il renversa la chaise sur laquelle il était assit précédemment avec ses mains, puis s'en prit également à la table. Bientôt tous les meubles de la pièce se retrouvèrent par terre alors que Ryo continuait de hurler. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Tout affluait en même : les sourires de Yuya, ses baisers, le souvenir lointain d'Aya, le mot vengeance...Soudain il s'écroula, tapant férocement avec ses poings sur le sol jusqu'à ce que ses poignets ne lui répondent même plus. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que ses joues étaient mouillées...Il pleurait ? Pourquoi pleurer pour un mensonge pareil ? Ses yeux se posèrent doucement et presque avec fatalité sur le journal qu'il trainant à côté de lui. Un sourire dépité s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il relevait la tête, attrapant avec négligence le papier qu'il aplatit devant lui. Fermant les yeux, il laissa aller quelques larmes avant de serrer les dents, baissant la tête vers les mots qui s'entassaient les uns après les autres.

Scandale au sein des NewS

"Yuya Tegoshi est-il devenu une star après avoir accordé quelques faveurs à Johnny-san ? C'est en tout cas ce qu'affirme une source anonyme. D'après cette dernière et les preuves qu'elle nous a fournis nous sommes à présent en mesure de lever entièrement le voile sur les secrets de Yuya Tegoshi"

Grognant, Ryo ne prit pas la peine de lire la suite. Survolant le papier, il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il tombait sur quelque chose d'important...ce qui ne tarda pas.

"Ainsi pour pouvoir accomplir sa vengeance il aurait vendu son propre corps à Johnny-san en échange d'une place dans n'importe quel groupe de Ryo Nishikido, tout ça dans le seul but de faire partie de son entourage. Rappelons que Tegoshi n'était âgé que de 15 ans lors des faits, nul doute que le grand patron va avoir des justifications à donner après cet article. [...] Dans quel but ? Quelle compte pouvait-il réclamer à Nishikido ? D'après les photos ils sont de très bon amis alors quelle est la vérité dans tout ça ?..."

Nishikido ne put lire la suite puisqu'il avait balançé le journal dans un dernier hurlement de rage. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, d'un noirs menaçant alors ses lèvres étaient pinçées avec colère. Ses doigts blanchirent alors qu'il appuyait de toutes ses forces sur le sol, semblant vouloir se fondre avec lui. il était en train de devenir fou...

__________________________________________________

Les NewS patientaient dans une autre salle de conférence, à un étage plus haut. Ils n'étaient pas plus patient que Ryo et chacun avait son moyen à lui de patienter. Shige et Koyama parlementaient avec énergie sur les nouvelles chorégraphies. Yamashita se chargeait de répéter de son côté, complètement perdu entre les différentes version que sortaient ses deux camarades. Masuda lui revenait des toilettes et trouva Yuya en train de lire le journal du jour, un léger sourire sur le visage. Un de ses rares sourires qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup, ceux qui ne présageaient rien de bon. Tegoshi était contre les fenêtres, accoudé contre le mur. S'arrêtant juste à ses côtés, Takahisa posa son front contre la vitre, aperçevant le monde extérieur d'un œil largement plus intéressant que s'il avait été en bas. Ouvrant la bouche, il demande d'un ton joyeux.

- Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ?!

- Beaucoup de chose vont changer...

- He ?!

- Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait aussi vite mais bon...

- De quoi tu parles ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Masuda allait s'avancer pour lire lui aussi ce que regardait avec tant d'attention son meilleur ami quand un son les fit tous sursauter. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer en fracassant à moitié la porte sur son passage. Tout le monde se tourna vers un Ryo qui semblait avoir traversé une véritable tempête. Apparemment il avait fait un détour par les toilettes et s'était trempé le visage sous le lavabo. Des gouttelettes dégoulinaient encore sur sa chemise et son visage. Ses yeux exprimaient une telle détresse, une telle souffrance que tout le monde aurait juré qu'il allait s'effondrer en larmes dans les prochaines minutes. Pourtant lorsqu'il débarqua dans la pièce, ce fut surtout sa rage qu'il fit passer à ses camarades. Une rage qu'ils ne lui avait jamais vu même dans ses crises les plus noirs, même dans ses colères les plus poussées. Jamais rien n'avait été comparé à ça...Les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux écarquillés, il semblait perdu autant que devenu fou. Son regard balaya la pièce et s'arrêta sur Yuya. Aussitôt, il se calma, éclatant soudainement de rire. Levant sa main vers Tegoshi, il le pointa du doigt, toujours prit d'un fou rire. Il ne dit pas un mot, pourtant son rire était la pire des sanctions. Il désignait Yuya comme s'il disait "Ah toi tu m'as bien eu", comme s'il le félicitait. Mort d'inquiétude, Yamashita commença à s'approcher de lui. C'est alors que la situation changea du tout au coup. Reprenant tout à coup son sérieux, Ryo se mit à hurler d'une voix menaçante, rauque.

- SORTEZ-D'ICI !

Aucun des membres ne bougea, trop effaré pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la quatrième fois que Shige sembla trop terrorisé pour rester la salle. Aussitôt, tout le monde le suivit. Tout le monde sauf Tegoshi qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début. Il se contenta de fixer Ryo avec un regard brûlant, tenant toujours le journal dans les mains. Nishikido non plus ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, ne semblant plus savoir sur quel pied danser. La rage, la souffrance...Arrivé à la porte, Masuda fit soudain volte face vers son meilleur ami.

- Tego qu'est-ce que t'attends ?! Tu vois pas qu'il préfère être tout seul !

Sans quitter son amant des yeux, Yuya s'accorda un sourire glacial avant de répondre.

- Non ce n'est pas la solitude qu'il cherche...

- Ah ok je...je t'attends...

Complètement perdu, Takahisa sortit de la salle. Lentement, Ryo referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha alors doucement des fenêtres, s'arrêtant devant celle juste à côté de Yuya. Quittant le jeune homme des yeux, il laissa son regard parcourir la ville. Il ne dit pas un mot et Tegoshi non plus. En temps normal ils auraient profités de ces quelques minutes à eux pour s'enlacer, se démontrer leur amour mais aujourd'hui tout ça semblait si loin dans le cœur de Nishikido. Comme si ses souvenirs n'étaient que des illusions. Rien que toucher Yuya lui paraissait presque irréalisable...pourtant il refusait toujours d'y croire. C'est ainsi que lorsque sa voix s'éleva, ce n'était qu'un murmure implorant, une plainte.

- Dis...dis moi que ce n'est qu'un mensonge...je t'en prie.

Tegoshi ne quitta pas son visage des yeux, semblant se délecter du spectacle. Finalement il passa sa langue contre le creux de sa joue avant de répondre.

- De quoi ? Notre histoire...ou cet article ?

Nishikido sentit ses yeux se fermer alors que le ton de son amant était loin de celui qu'il connaissait.

- Yuya...quatre ans...quatre ans...

- Et alors ?! Toi il ne t'a fallu que quelques jours pour l'oublier...

- CE N'EST PAS PAREIL !

Se mit soudain à hurler Ryo alors qu'il se tournait vers son amant, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Il semblait fou de rage, fou de douleur mais rien n'arrivait jusqu'au cœur de Yuya. Il restait imperturbable, depuis trop longtemps à l'abri dans sa bulle de vengeance. Un sourire s'afficha même sur son visage. Ça aurait presque put être un pardon mais la lueur de dégoût dans ces yeux laissait présager le contraire. Voir un tel ressentiment dans des yeux qui avaient été ce matin même pétillant rien que pour lui brisa complètement Nishikido. Il se sentait tomber peu à peu dans un gouffre sans fin. Sa vie entière devenait un enfer à l'état pur, cherchant de toute part à le casser. La voix de Tegoshi sembla y participer.

- Tu l'as quitté sans un mot...et tu n'a même pas cherché à savoir ce qu'elle était devenue...elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans toi...

- ET MOI JE NE PEUX PAS VIVRE SANS TOI !

Une fois de plus, ses mots n'atteignirent pas Yuya. Ils semblaient le frôler pour glisser dessus tel un blouson imperméable. Soudain, Ryo s'approcha de lui, attrapant violemment ses joues avec ses mains. Tegoshi lui lança un regard noir mais ne fit rien pour se protéger. Nishikido s'agrippa encore plus désespérément à son visage, semblant vouloir le rattraper, le ramener vers lui.

- Je t'en prie...je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle ne le supporterait pas...mais je t'en prie...dis-moi que tu n'as pas battit toute notre histoire sur elle ?! Pour une simple vengeance...

Étrangement, Yuya sembla sortir de ses gongs, s'énervant soudain.

- Quoi ?! Une simple vengeance ?! Ma meilleur amie est morte à cause de toi...par ta faute ! Je t'interdis de dire que ce n'est qu'une question de règlement de compte...Je voulais que tu paye, que tu souffre autant qu'elle elle a souffert et on dirait que j'ai réussis, ne ?!

Les yeux de Ryo s'écarquillèrent alors qu'un sourire s'étirait à nouveau sur le visage de son amant.

- Alors Ryo qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir que pendant quatre longues années on n'a cru avoir trouvé l'homme de sa vie...pour se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un mensonge.

- JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA !

Fronçant les sourcils, Tegoshi éclata de rire, passant sa langue sur le creux de sa joue.

- He ?!

Nishikido semblait soudain déterminé, commence s'il était sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

- Tu m'aimes ! J'en suis convaincu !

- He ?!

- Tu m'as peut-être menti...mais je suis sûr qu'à force tes sourires sont devenu sincères ! Que tu as fini par m'aimer ! C'est impossible de passer quatre ans avec quelqu'un en faisant semblant de l'aimer sans finir par ressentir quelque chose !

- Ça dépend de la haine qu'on ressent !

- NON ! Tu as forcément fini par m'aimer ! Ce matin...tu ne faisais pas semblant...hier soir...cette nuit non plus...dis-le !

Yuya le fixa un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire moqueur destiné à déstabiliser celui avec qui il avait partagé sa vie pendant près de quatre ans. Pourtant, Ryo continuait de le regarder avec ses yeux perçant, sûr de lui. Finalement le plus jeune se releva doucement, approchant son visage volontairement à quelques centimètres de celui de son amant. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent presque avec violence. Yuya planta son regard dans celui de Ryo, se pinçant les lèvres comme il l'avait si souvent fait pour exciter son ainé. Aujourd'hui ça servait avant tout à le faire un peu plus souffrir. Un léger sourire s'afficha alors sur le visage du cadet tandis qu'il serrait les dents, parlant avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

- Comment je pourrai aimer celui qui a détruit ma vie ?!

Il le voyait. Il voyait Ryo s'effondrer toujours un peu plus dans un gouffre sans fin. A chaque mot qu'il prononçait, à chaque geste qu'il faisait et c'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Voir les yeux de Nishikido être floutés par les larmes qui y naissaient alors que son souffle s'accélérait sous les battements affolés de son cœur. Cœur qui se déchirait entièrement. Le sourire de Yuya s'étira, aussi mauvais que son regard. Se tournant, il commença à faire quelques pas, abandonnant comme une vieille chaussette Ryo. Mais il avait à peine fait un mètre que ce dernier l'attrapait soudainement par le bras, tenant sa prise fermement. Une légère grimace s'afficha sur le visage de Tegoshi alors que son corps se crispait. Regardant de nouveau son amant, il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?! T'as pas comprit ? C'est finit...tout est finit ! Maintenant tu es tout seul...comme Aya l'était avant de finir par se tuer !

Nishikido le fixa un long moment, le regard plus noir et plus brûlant que jamais il n'avait été. Son corps tremblait, comme s'il allait s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre mais il essayait de toutes ses forces de tenir bon.

- Je me vengerais...tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !

- Tu me fais pitié !

Lui accordant un dernier sourire moqueur, Yuya se dégagea avant de partir. Il avait la main sur la poignet lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de fracas. Se retournant, il observa alors le spectacle désolant de Ryo...complètement anéanti. Attrapant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, ce dernier mettait tout sans dessus dessous. Bientôt, des hurlements ressemblant à des plaintes sortirent de sa bouche, plus déchirant que n'importe quel mot. C'était les cris d'un cœur brisé en deux, les cris d'un amour bafoué qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir, les cris d'une âme en sang...Pendant une fraction de seconde, les yeux de Tegoshi parurent briller mais finalement le dégoût l'emporta et il sortit, intouchable malgré les hurlements transformés à présent en sanglots de son amant. Dans le couloir, il croisa les regards perdu et colériques des autres membres de NewS. Ils semblaient choqués, blessés...mais il n'y fit même pas attention. Il partit sans dire un mot, une seule excuse...

__________________________________________________

Cela faisait deux semaines que le journal faisant scandale était sorti...deux semaines que Yuya n'allait plus au travail. Deux semaines qu'il n'avait revu aucun des membres de NewS...et surtout pas Ryo. Masuda l'avait appelé le soir même de cette fameuse journée pour lui dire qu'il passerait prendre quelques affaires pour leur ainé et que ce dernier allait dormir à l'hôtel. Après tout, c'était Nishikido qui avait emménagé chez Tegoshi. A présent il était donc à la rue. Depuis c'était le silence radio et ça convenait parfaitement à Yuya. De toute façon il ne voulait voir absolument personne. Ni eux, ni les journalistes ou fans scandalisés qui l'appelaient sans cesse ou passaient devant chez lui. Le problème c'est que même lorsqu'il était seul, il ne l'était jamais vraiment complètement. Elle était là, tout le temps...le suivant quoi qu'il fasse, restant toujours derrière lui. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne lui était pas apparu que Tegoshi avait sursauté la première fois pour finalement s'y habituer peu à peu. Cependant, les battements de son cœur ne se calmaient jamais lorsqu'elle était là. Il n'arrivait pas à sourire devant elle, il n'arrivait pas à savourer sa victoire. Elle l'empêchait de se réjouir de sa vengeance alors qu'elle en était la cause. Il n'avait qu'à lever les yeux vers elle pour se sentir coupable et il n'arrivait jamais à la faire disparaitre. Elle était là nuit et jour depuis deux semaines. Soupirant pour la énième fois de la journée il allait retourner devant sa télé quand quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Yuya fronça les sourcils, regardant l'heure. Il était un peu plus de neuf heures du soir, la nuit était tombée dehors alors qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure si ? Intrigué il s'approcha de la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Ses yeux se plissèrent. Il n'y avait personne. Se retournant vers son appartement il l'aperçut. Elle avait un air triste sur le visage, blessé. Fronçant les sourcils, il sursauta alors qu'une main se posait soudain sur sa bouche, l'empêchant d'hurler. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'un corps se pressa contre le sien, sensuellement. Des lèvres commencèrent à lui pincer une de ses joues avec passion alors qu'une forte odeur d'alcool remontait vers les narines de Yuya. Les lèvres remontèrent vers son oreille avant de lui mordre brusquement le lobe. Tegoshi se mit à trembler lorsqu'une voix plus que familière résonna dans sa tête.

- Salut mon chéri ! Je suis revenu à la maison, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ?!

Ryo. Les yeux de Yuya s'écarquillèrent alors que le corps de son ainé s'avachissait de plus en plus sur son dos. Il semblait titubait et se servait de son cadet comme d'une canne. Il était complètement saoul. Paniquant quelque peu, Tegoshi essaya de se dégager de son étreinte mais Nishikido le poussa alors à l'intérieur de son appartement, refermant la porte derrière lui. Yuya se mit alors à gigoter dans tous les sens, comprenant enfin que son ainé n'était pas dans son état normal. Ce dernier sembla réprimer un rire alors qu'il passait son bras encore libre autour de la taille de Tegoshi, le maintenant contre lui. Soudain, il commença à avancer vers la chambre de Yuya...qui avait été la leur. Tegoshi fronça les sourcils avant que la voix de Ryo s'éleva à nouveau dans son oreille.

- Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier...tu me hante à chaque seconde...

Ses lèvres recommencèrent à caresser la joue de Yuya avec passion, allant jusqu'à le mordre par moment. Comprenant où il voulait en venir alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte, Tegoshi se mit alors à hurler, cherchant par tous les moyens à se défaire de l'emprise de Ryo. Ce dernier libéra alors sa bouche pour l'attraper complètement à la taille, le soulevant légèrement. Aussitôt, les jambes de Yuya battirent dans tous les sens alors que ses cris résonnaient dans tout l'appartement. Il ne la voyait plus mais il se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas loin. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la chambre. Le soulevant un peu plus haut, Nishikido le balança alors sur le lit à deux places qu'ils avaient si souvent occupés, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Hurlant de plus en plus fort, Tegoshi voulu se relever mais déjà Ryo le re plaquer avec violence sur le dos, le comprimant avec son propre corps. Il était allongé sur lui, un immense sourire sadique sur le visage. Une flamme semblait danser dans ses yeux mais Yuya n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était de l'amour ou de l'ivresse. Tegoshi se mit à gémir de panique alors qu'il essayait de repousser le corps immensément lourd de Ryo. Ce dernier émit alors un rire plus que taquin avant de presser soudainement ses lèvres contre celles de Yuya. Le plus jeune essaya d'hurler, fermant les yeux avec force. Non, pas devant elle...Se débattant dans tous les sens, il réussit à tourner la tête et Nishikido poussa un grognement avant de caresser la joue de Tegoshi avec sa bouche. Ses mains commencèrent à passer sous le t-shirt de son cadet, frôlant sa peau bouillante. Un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa alors que ses lèvres appuyaient de plus en plus sur la peau de Yuya, le forçant à se tasser dans les draps. Ce dernier avait beau lui dire d'arrêter, Ryo ne semblait même pas l'entendre.

- RYO ARRETES ! T'ES COMPLETEMENT SAOUL ! C'EST FINIT ENTRE NOUS !

- Ça c'est toi qui l'a décidé...pas moi !

- JE NE T'AIME PAS !

- Menteur !

Cette fois la voix de Nishikido était légèrement colérique et il attrapa férocement la mâchoire de Tegoshi pour le forcer à le regarder. Aussitôt ses lèvres se pressèrent violemment contre celle de son cadet qui le frappa de toutes ses forces sur le torse. Sans aucun effet. Le forçant à ouvrir la bouche, Ryo passa sa langue avec hargne sur celle de son cadet, le faisant doublement hurler. Yuya commençait à vraiment avoir peur. Tournant des yeux écarquillés vers elle, il la vit...les larmes aux yeux. Une souffrance sourde et destructrice semblait brûlait dans son cœur. Celui de Tegoshi se brisa et il se débattit toujours plus fort, commençant lui-même à avoir une vision floue. Soudain, Ryo se redressa, planta un regard brûlant de désir dans celui terrifié de son cadet. Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Tu ne veux pas de préliminaires ? Très bien, libre à toi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui aurait mal le moment venu !

- JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU ME TOUCHES !

- Ça il fallait y penser avant de me rendre fou amoureux de toi !

- JE T'EN PRIE...pas devant elle...pas devant elle...

Les yeux de Yuya se tournèrent une fois de plus vers elle et ceux de Nishikido suivirent également. Mais il ne vit rien de plus qu'une chaise vide. Se tournant de nouveau vers Tegoshi qui commençait à trembler, le regard perdu sur ce fameux coin de la pièce, Ryo émit un léger rire féroce.

- Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement !

- NON !

Mais déjà Nishikido arrachait la veste de Yuya, ne prêtant guère attention aux boutons qui se répandaient sur le sol et aux larmes naissantes de Tegoshi qui coulaient sur ses joues. A peine avait-il finit avec la veste qu'il passe à la chemise pour attaquer enfin le pantalon. Yuya essaya de se relever, de faire de la résistance par tous les moyens quand le premier coup arriva sur sa tempe, l'assommant à moitié. Il retomba mollement sur le lit, étourdi. Même elle semblait danser dans les yeux larmoyants de Tegoshi. Il sentit à moitié le corps devenu nu de Ryo se presser contre le sien, se frottant lascivement à lui. Sa peau était brûlante, son corps tendu...il n'avoir point touché depuis bien trop longtemps le corps tant désiré de son amant. Aujourd'hui il en profitait. Yuya le sentit pincer toute la surface de son torse, mêlant le bout de sa langue à ses lèvres alors qu'il pinçait ses tétons. A chaque fois qu'il avançait, Tegoshi l'entendait, elle. Elle gémissait, elle pleurait, elle souffrait. Elle souffrait de voir son premier amour se montrer aimant avec son meilleur ami de toujours. Elle souffrait et comptait bien le faire comprendre à Yuya. Sauf que ce dernier en avait déjà très bien conscience lui-même et il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir d'avantage. Revenant enfin à lui, il recommença à hurler, se débattant dans tous les sens. Mais il comprit trop tard que c'était ses cuisses que tenaient fermement Ryo entre ses mains. Il comprit trop tard que c'était le corps de Ryo qui entrait doucement dans le sien. Il comprit bien trop tard le sens réel des râles de plaisir qui s'échappaient à présent de la bouche de son amant. Il comprit bien trop tard pourquoi ses cris à elle se mêlaient aux siens alors qu'il hurlait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme pour supplier Nishikido d'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche, pas devant elle. Surtout pas devant elle...mais c'était trop tard. Ryo allait et venait déjà en lui, toujours plus lascivement, toujours plus intensément, cherchant toujours à aller plus loin. L'ainé ne chercha pas à couvrir les hurlements de désespoir de Yuya, il se contenta de lui attraper les poignets pour les tenir fermement de chaque côté de son visage. Mais il le laissa crier à volonté, ne s'en souciant même pas. L'alcool faisait des miracles. S'allongeant de tout son long sur Tegoshi, Ryo nicha son visage dans son cou, glissant ses lèvres sur la courbe que formaient la fin de son visage vers le début de son épaule. Yuya tourna la tête de l'autre côté, tombant aussitôt sur elle. Il voulut s'arracher à son regard accusateur mais n'y parvint pas. D'un côté il avait ses larmes, de l'autre il avait les gémissements d'un plaisir toujours plus grande de la part de Nishikido. Les cris de Tegoshi s'était éteint d'eux même. De plus en plus faibles, ils avaient finit par disparaitre, laissant place à une léthargie somnolente. Yuya n'avait pas mal...il ne ressentait rien. Rien à part sa douleur à elle, qu'elle diffusait à travers ses yeux, ses lèvres tremblantes. Tegoshi était captivé et enivré par son visage qui le détruisait à mesure que Nishikido accélérait ses mouvement. Bientôt l'ainé lâcha les mains de Yuya qui ne bougèrent pas. S'accordant un sourire satisfait, Ryo attrapa alors les cuisses du plus jeunes pour remonter ses jambes et avoir une meilleur prise sur son corps. Tegoshi n'eut aucune réaction, seules ses paupières papillonnèrent...une fois...alors que ses sanglots à elle redoublaient. Les heures défilèrent, aussi lentement qu'horriblement. Nishikido ne s'arrêtait jamais. Complètement en sueur ainsi que son amant, il continuait ses actes, sachant sûrement que dès qu'il arrêterait il devrait revenir à la dure réalité. Yuya lui ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux d'elle. Elle était en train de lui dévorer le cœur en même temps que l'âme. Les larmes de Tegoshi glissaient silencieusement sur ses joues, seule preuve qu'il était encore vivant. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient parfois échapper des petits murmurent mais personne n'y faisait attention. Soudain, Ryo se laissa tomber lourdement sur le corps du cadet. Le souffle rauque il lâcha les cuisses du plus jeunes pour ramener ses doigts vers le visage de Yuya, essayant de le faire tourner la tête vers lui. Mais Tegoshi n'avait plus aucune conscience, complètement hagard. Nishikido ferma les yeux alors qu'il déposait ses lèvres douces et tendre sur la joue de l'homme qu'il aimait, retraçant délicatement toute l'onctuosité de sa peau. Ses mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux, dégageant plusieurs mèches trempées sur son front. Ses lèvres passèrent sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, le prenant bientôt à pleine bouche. Tegoshi tourna la tête vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. L'un remplit d'amour, l'autre complètement de vide. Ryo se figea alors. Apparemment l'alcool s'était éliminé et il reprenait peu à peu conscience, au contraire de son amant qui s'effondrait toujours un peu plus. sentant ses yeux lui piquer, Nishikido se dégagea enfin de son cadet, basculant à côté de lui sur le dos. Ses mains étaient légèrement relevées, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Sa bouche était grande ouverte alors qu'il était secoué de spasme douloureux qui faisaient monter ses larmes à un degrés plus élevé à chaque fois. Finalement elles perlèrent sur ses joues alors que son poing serré se coinçait contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de gémir. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le plafond blanc, plafond que regardait également Yuya mais sans même le voir. Soudain, la voix de Tegoshi s'éleva dans le silence accusateur qui s'était installé. Aussi faible que son sourire.

- Alors ?! Comment j'étais ?! Ça fait quoi de forcer celui qu'on aime ?

Ryo ne répondit pas. Ses yeux se fermèrent avec force alors que ses spasmes redoublaient. Yuya enchaina, d'une voix calme et lente malgré ses larmes.

- J'espère que tu t'en veux...que tu souffre...que tu brûle de l'intérieur...J'espère que tu te déteste...car tu n'es qu'un monstre...à chaque fois que tu me touchais, je devais faire semblant. Semblant d'aimer ta peau alors qu'elle me répugnait. Semblant d'aimer tes caresses alors que ça me donnait envie de vomir. Semblant de t'aimer alors que je te haïssais...

- A...arrêtes...

Le mot de Nishikido n'avait été prononcé que dans un souffle, un murmure suppliant alors que son cœur se consumait.

- Je te hais...

- Alors...pourquoi tu ne m'a pas tué ?!

Yuya ne parut pas entendre la question et enchaina.

- Tu me révulse...tout en toi me révulse...ta gentillesse...ton toucher...tes sourires...ton rire...tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de vivre avec l'homme qu'on déteste le plus...s'endormir chaque soir dans ses bras...se réveiller dans ses bras...faire semblant d'être heureux alors que ça nous détruit...simuler d'aimer faire l'amour avec lui alors qu'on a envie d'hurler de douleur et de peine...je déteste tout chez toi...

- Arrêtes...

- Tes mots...ton souffle sur ma peau...ton corps contre le mien...finalement je suis content que ça soit Johnny-san qui soit passé le premier...ça m'aurait donné envie de vomir si ça avait été toi...quoi que c'est ce que tu croyais, ne ?!

- ARRETES !

Cette fois, Ryo avait hurlé de rage. Se redressant soudainement, il leva son poing serré dans la ferme intention de l'abattre dans le visage de Yuya. Mais il s'arrêta, le poing au-dessus de sa tête, ses lèvres serrées alors que ses larmes coulaient à flot. A présent, il était sur le côté, le buste et la tête au dessus de ceux de Tegoshi qui baissa les yeux vers lui, rencontrant son regard. Le sien était toujours aussi vide...comme s'il venait de décrire la vie de quelqu'un d'autre et non la sienne. Nishikido le fixa un moment, semblant essayer de toutes ses forces de le frapper. Dieu sait que ça l'aurait soulage. Yuya ne se serait même pas défendu, se contentant de garder les lèvres entrouvertes, le regard plongé dans le sien. Les lèvres de Ryo se mirent à trembler alors qu'il se les pinçait, sentant des sanglots lui secouer le corps. Il aurait voulu hurler, hurler tout son désespoir. Frapper, frapper jusqu'à ce que le sang jaillisse et se répande partout. Mais il ne put que s'effondrer en larmes sur le torse de son amant, le visage contre sa tempe alors que Yuya tournait sa tête sur le côté. Nishikido était si proche de lui pourtant il sentait qu'il l'avait perdu, qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi loin de lui et ça le brisait...plus que tout. Reprenant complètement ses esprits, il se releva, reprenant ses habits. En quelques minutes il était parti, sans dire un mot, sans un regard en arrière. Le cadet n'entendait de lui que ses gémissement, que ses sanglots qu'il essayait d'étouffer. Lorsqu'il eut franchit la porte, Yuya tourna ses yeux vers elle. Elle était toujours là, plus que jamais blessée. Une unique larme coula sur la joue de Tegoshi alors qu'il murmurait, pour eux deux.

- Je suis désolé...pour l'avoir détruit...et pour être devenu un monstre à cause de son amour...et du mien...

__________________________________________________

Flash-Back :

Allongé aux côtés de Ryo, nu, Yuya leva les yeux vers lui, brillant de haine et de souffrance. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il couchait avec un homme...c'était la deuxième fois qu'il mourrait. Mais tout allait prendre fin ce soir. Se tournant vers la table de chevet, Tegoshi tira le tiroir pour en sortir un révolver. Yuya resta là un long moment, caresser avec une lenteur infinie la surface de l'objet donnant pouvant donner la mort. Il allait enfin la venger, il allait enfin obtenir ce qu'il voulait, ce pour quoi il avait tant travaillé. Revenant vers Nishikido, il se redressa, s'assoyant dans le lit. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur son amant. Étrangement il tremblait et ferma les yeux, le temps de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Lorsque cela fut fait, il leva sa main tenant le pistolet pour l'approcher doucement vers Ryo. L'ainé était allongé sur le ventre, la moitié du visage enfouit dans l'oreiller. Un sourire de bonheur trônait sur ses lèvres. Son souffle était apaisé. Le bout du canon entra en contact avec sa tempe, doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Les paupières de Yuya papillonnèrent alors que ses lèvres tremblaient de nouveau. Il détestait Nishikido, il le haïssait...de tout son cœur. Il lui avait prit la sœur qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir. La seule amie qu'il avait. A cause de lui, il avait du se donner à un homme qui lui avait fait mal...La douceur de Ryo n'avait pas effacé les traces du précédant corps et Tegoshi serra les dents, appuyant légèrement le Grach MP-443 contre la peau de l'ainé. Le mécanisme était simple : un simple ressort. Une simple détente qui lèverait le chien puis le relâcherait. Un simple chien qui embrasserait le morceau de métal mortel long de dix-neuf millimètres. Un simple morceau de métal qui irait voler la vie de Ryo...enlevée par Yuya en l'honneur d'une femme qui était morte pour l'amour du premier. C'était simple et il le voulait. Alors pourquoi tremblait-il ? Pourquoi hésitait-il ? Pourquoi son index n'arrivait-il pas à presser la gâchette ? Ses lèvres se pincèrent, férocement, faisant perler quelques gouttes de sang. Ses larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage alors qu'il prenait conscience de l'horrible réalité. Non...ses yeux fixèrent le sourire de Ryo avec désespoir...Non...ses yeux fixèrent l'air apaisé de son visage...Non...Ses larmes devinrent des sanglots et il grogna de rage. Soudain, Nishikido sembla se réveiller. Terrorisé, Tegoshi retira l'arme pour la cacher sous son oreiller alors que Ryo se redressait, les yeux tout bouffis. Ses paupières papillonnèrent alors qu'il tombait sur un visage baigné de larmes de Yuya. Fronçant les sourcils, Nishikido s'approcha aussitôt de lui.

- He qu'est-ce qui va pas ?! T'as fais un cauchemar ?!

- M'APPROCHES PAS !

Hurla Tegoshi, complètement en larmes. Pourquoi il n'avait pas réussit ? Pourquoi il ressentait ça ? Il baissa la tête, ne voyant plus l'air surprit et blessé de Ryo. Soudain, il sentit deux grands bras l'enlacer et un corps chaud et rassurant se presser contre le sien. Tremblant des pieds à la tête, il s'effondra un peu plus, poussant son ainé à resserrer sa prise.

- Chut, chut, chut...ça va aller...je suis là...

Gémissant encore plus, Yuya finit par se blottir contre le corps de Ryo, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il ne comprenait pas à quel point Tegoshi ne voulait pas qu'il le touche et il ne comprenait pas non plus à quel point le cœur de Yuya venait d'être bouleversé...et continuerait à l'être pendant près de quatre ans...

Fin du Flash-Back.

__________________________________________________

Cette nuit là, Tegoshi avait finit par s'endormir, blottit dans les bras de celui qu'il détestait plus que tout. Les mots doux de Ryo lui avaient servit de berceuse et le lendemain, aucun avait abordé le sujet. Aujourd'hui ça paraissait si loin. Ils étaient là devant lui. Il voyait Yamapi, le regard noir alors qu'il semblait vouloir le tuer sur place. Il distinguait sans peine la déception affreuse qui lui brisait le cœur. Il voyait Shige, la tête dans les mains, refusant d'admettre la vérité. Il voyait Koyama le supplier des yeux de dire maintenant que c'était encore de ses blagues terriblement nuls. Il voyait Massu, censé être son meilleur ami qui était perdu, terrifié. Des larmes perlaient ses yeux et plus aucune trace de son sourire bouleversant n'apparaissait sur son visage. Ryo était absent bien sûr. Dès qu'il avait apprit que Tegoshi venait récupérer ses affaires il avait trouvé une excuse pour ne pas venir. Les mots de Yuya avaient été clair et net, limpide comme de l'eau et aussi douloureux que possible.

- Je quitte le groupe !

Pas d'explication, pas d'excuse, rien. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de leur parler trop longtemps. Parce que même si à présent les NewS croyaient que Tegoshi les avait en réalité détesté, c'était tout le contraire. Yuya avait aimé chacun des moments passés en leur compagnie, avait aimé chacun des sourires ou regards échangés au court de ses dernières années...mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il avait donc dit ces simples petits mots. Ces quatre mots qui avaient brisés un peu plus ses amis, n'arrivant pas encore à réalisé la situation. Pourtant chacune des lettres qu'ils recevaient à présent demandaient le départ du cadet du groupe. Ça arrivait, ils allaient être content ! Délaissant ses amis dans leur peine, Yuya repartit comme il était venu...en voleur. Il ne salua personne et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut dans les vestiaires. Son carton contenant toutes ses affaires à la main, il le déposa par terre pour récupérer quelques vêtements qui trainaient encore dans son casier. Lorsqu'il eu finit il s'apprêta également à partir quand il se retrouva en face de l'homme qui lui avait sauté dessus la veille. Alors que Ryo le fixait avec un regard noir, Tegoshi s'accorda un sourire mauvais et moqueur.

- Alors content ?! T'as prit ton pied hier ?

N'attendant pas de réponse de son ainé, il commença à marcher, passant à côté de lui.

- Je m'en vais mais tu as déjà tout perdu...moi...ton groupe...la Johnny's...il parait que Johnny-san a démissionné ? Quel dommage il était si tendre avec nous...

Soudain, Yuya se retrouva plaquer violemment contre le mur. Son carton tomba au sol alors que les mains de Nishikido lui tenaient méchamment les épaules. Le regard de Ryo était à présent fulminant de rage alors que Tegoshi plissa les yeux, riant à moitié.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?! T'as encore envie de moi ?!

- Ça t'as plus ou quoi ?! De te déshabiller devant notre patron juste pour te retrouver dans un des groupes dont je faisais parti.

Le sourire de Yuya s'éclipsa progressivement tandis que ses lèvres se serraient. Son regard devint également rageur.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre à toi d'abord ?!

- REPOND !

- NON !

- Alors pourquoi ?!

- Je devais être avec toi...je devais t'approcher, te détruire...

Un sourire dépité s'afficha sur le visage de Ryo alors que ses yeux commençaient à briller.

- Alors c'est ça ?! Tu t'en fichais de te faire violer par un inconnu juste pour pouvoir m'approcher ?! Tu voulais tellement me détruire mais tu t'es détruit toi aussi !

- Je suis mort lorsque tu m'a prit ma meilleur amie !

- NON ! C'est faux ! Tu es là, tu existes ! Rappels toi tous les concerts, tous les moments de bonheur qu'on a vécu...tous les deux...

- Que des mensonges...

- MAIS ARRETES D'ETRE AUSSI TETU !

- Toi arrêtes de dire des conneries ! Ce ne sont que des pauvres espérances à la noix prononcées par un pauvre garçon qui vient de se faire jeter c'est tout !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis déshabiller devant un inconnu !

- J'aurai préféré qu'il continue à me toucher plutôt que ce soit toi...

Soudain, Tegoshi s'effondra, giflé avec puissance par Nishikido. Glissant contre le mur, il se retrouva agenouillé, la lèvre en sang. Soufflant bruyamment, il s'essuya avec calme la lèvre à l'aide de son pouce avant de relever la tête vers Ryo, le regard arrogant et noir.

- Tu me dégoûte...

Aussitôt, un autre coup s'abattit sur le jeune homme alors que Nishikido se mettait à hurler de rage. Cependant, Yuya distingua très bien les sanglots qui naissaient à travers la colère de son ainé et il ne fut pas surprit lorsque ce dernier le frappa le troisième fois. Finalement, Tegoshi s'écroula ventre contre le sol, étourdi. Il aperçu à peine son carton rempli d'affaires personnelles qui vola en éclat lorsque Ryo envoya un coup de pied dedans...avant de s'en prendre au ventre de Yuya. Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur qui rendit encore plus fou son ainé. A présent, les coups pleuvaient de partout et Tegoshi sentait son esprit commencer à divaguer. Les bras repliés que le sommet de son crâne, il attendait simplement que Nishikido s'arrête. Mais il ne le fit que quand Masuda arriva dans les vestiaires et qu'il se mit à hurler de peur. Se précipitant sur Ryo, il l'enlaça par derrière pour le bloquer avant de se mettre à pleurer. Sa voix qui s'éleva fut alors incertaine et désespérée.

- Arrêtes je t'en prie...c'est bon...il a payé...il a payé...

Se dégageant brutalement, Nishikido fixa un long moment Yuya étendu au sol, à moitié conscient. Ce dernier s'accorda alors un sourire. Son ainé avait dépassé l'étape du rejet, à présent c'était la colère...bientôt viendrait l'enfer. Soudain, Ryo grogna avant de sortir de la salle. Aussitôt, Massu se précipita aux côtés de Tegoshi, posant une main sur sa tempe pour voir s'il allait bien. Les yeux de Yuya le regardèrent rapidement avant de se poser sur la personne qui était derrière lui. Elle était là...comme toujours. Le sourire de Tegoshi s'étira avant d'être terrassé par des larmes naissantes.

- On a réussit...

- He ?!

Perdu, Masuda se retourna pour voir à qui son ami parlait...mais il n'y avait absolument personne.

__________________________________________________

Ça faisait trois semaines...trois semaines que Yuya essayait de lui échapper. Trois semaines qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Trois semaines qu'il ne sortait plus de chez lui...Quoi qu'il fasse elle était là. Sa présence ne l'avait pas dérangé mais maintenant elle pleurait à longueur de journée, le suppliant de tout avouer. Tegoshi avait beau se couvrir les oreilles, lui hurler de partir, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle se contentait de le regarder, versant toutes les larmes de son corps sur le sol qu'elle ne mouillait même pas. Yuya ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ryo n'était toujours pas passé à l'acte...depuis le temps il aurait déjà dut se tuer. Pourtant il semblait résister alors que Tegoshi avait tout ruiné. Il avait ruiné sa vie entière et il ne restait plus rien à Nishikido alors pourquoi résistait-il encore ?! Ses journées devenaient des longues et interminables luttes avec elle. Ses nuits devenaient des moments de supplices alors qu'il sanglotait, la suppliant d'arrêter. Mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas, elle n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle voulait. Aujourd'hui le jour commençait à se coucher et Yuya était terrorisé à l'idée d'aller se coucher. Soudain son téléphone vibra. Dans des gestes précipités, il le sortit de sa poche pour l'ouvrir. Sa voix s'éleva dans un souffle tremblant, épuisé.

- Moshi moshi ?

- Veux-tu me voir mourir ?

Le corps de Tegoshi se figea alors que même elle semblait s'être stoppée dans ses mouvements. Son cœur battait à tout rompe, ses mains étaient moites. Finalement Yuya murmura.

- Oui...

- Alors va ouvrir ta porte !

Écarquillant les yeux, Tegoshi tourna lentement la tête vers la porte de son appartement, les lèvres entrouvertes. Fermant son téléphone qu'il posa par terre, il se releva doucement, marchant d'un pas lent. Finalement il mit plusieurs minutes avant d'aller ouvrir. Aussitôt ses yeux tombèrent sur Ryo, tenant un révolver, le fameux Grach MP-443 qu'avait un jour voulu utiliser Yuya. Riant à moitié malgré son air sombre, Nishikido ouvrit la bouche.

- Je suppose que tu l'as volontairement laissé dans ma chambre d'hôtel, ne ?!

Tegoshi ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer son ainé. Apparemment il ne s'était pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours et une barbe commençait à vieillir son visage. Son t-shirt était taché mais il n'avait pas prit la peine de le changer. Il ressemblait presque à un clochard. Il eut envie de sourire de satisfaction...pourtant il n'y parvint pas. Ryo s'avança alors, forçant Yuya à reculer. Finalement, Nishikido s'arrêta une fois dans le salon. Son regard éteint balaya la pièce alors que les innombrables moment de bonheur qu'il y avait passé refaisaient surface dans son cœur. Tegoshi resta derrière lui, posant sa main sur le canapé. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Ryo.

- On a vécu tellement de bon moments ici...

- ...

- Tu sais, ces derniers temps, j'ai du repassé ces quatre dernières années au moins une bonne centaine de fois...cherchant des indices...qui aurait pu me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Le pire c'est que je n'ai absolument rien trouvé...on était si heureux. Chaque matin était un cadeau. Je ne vivais que pour toi, je ne souriais que pour toi...

- Je suis un très bon acteur...

- Tu peux être fière de toi. Tu as réussis. Je n'ai plus rien à présent...

Yuya essaya encore une fois de sourire, mais ses lèvres tremblaient tellement que seuls ses yeux réagirent...et s'embrumèrent. Ses doigts se ressérèrent sur le canapé. Finalement il commença à marcher vers sa cuisine. Il passa sans un mot ni un regard à côté de Ryo. Cet au moment où il le dépassa qu'il entendit une détonation qui le fit sursauter en même temps qu'il hurlait. Il s'écroula en même temps que Nishikido, entendant le corps sans vie de son ancien amant s'écraser lourdement sur le sol et l'arme retomber dans un bruit strident alors que lui tombait à genoux. Son cri était à peine finit que déjà il hurlait de nouveau...sentant son corps tremblait. Ses mains étaient moites, son front aussi. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, semblant vouloir l'exploser pour en sortir. L'air ne passait plus dans ses poumons, sa bouche grande ouverte n'arrivait plus à l'attraper. Il filer sans lui laisser la moindre chance de respirer. Le souffle court il passa sa main devant sa bouche, mais il était si tremblant qu'il ne parvint pas à étouffer ses gémissements. Gémissements qui très vite se transformèrent en sanglots alors que ses joues se retrouvaient inondées par ses larmes. Alors que ses hurlements s'était arrêtés, il se redressa soudainement pour hurler une nouvelle fois, s'abaissant jusqu'au sol. Sa voix résonna dans tout l'appartement comme une plainte déchirante.

- JE TE HAIIIIIIIIS !

Le silence revint sans qu'aucune réponse ne lui soit accordée. Se pinçant les lèvres, Tegoshi essaya de reprendre sa respiration mais il n'y parvint toujours pas. Tout ce qu'il trouva à faire c'est continuer d'hurler.

- JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS PARCE QU'A CAUSE DE TOI J'AI TRAHIS MA MEILLEUR AMIE...A CAUSE DE TOI ELLE A DISPARUE...TU AS DETRUIT MA VIE ET POURTANT MOI JE SUIS RESTE AUPRES DE TOI...JE TE HAIS...JE TE HAIS PARCE QUE JE SUIS TOMBE AMOUREUX DE TOI ! JE TE HAIIIIIIS !

Le souffle saccadé, Yuya tourna la tête vers Aya, encore et toujours là, le fixant avec une lueur insondable dans les yeux. Encore une fois il hurla, en larmes.

- VOILA ! TU ES CONTENTE ! J'AI FAIS CE QUE TU VOULAIS NON ?! J'AI TOUT FAIT POUR QU'IL MEURT ET C'EST FAIT ! ALORS VAS T-EN ET LAISSES-MOI TRANQUIL ! DISPARAIIIIIS !

Agenouillé par terre, Tegoshi se laissa glisser sur le côté. Les bras tendus, mains serrées sur le sol, il baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolé...tellement désolé...j'ai essayé ! J'ai essayé de rester loin de lui. C'était tellement plus facile lorsqu'il était méchant avec moi...tellement plus facile quand il me disait des choses cyniques et blessantes...Je pouvais lui résister et ne penser qu'à la vengeance...Je suis désolé. Désolé d'avoir regardé son sourire, désolé d'avoir écouté son rire, désolé d'avoir croiser son regard...Je ne voulais pas. J'ai essayé...pendant si longtemps...Tu avais disparu...j'ai cru que j'étais de nouveau tout seul...il n'y avait personne pour me comprendre...juste lui qui sentait que je n'allais pas bien et qui essayait de me faire rire. Je jouais si bien la comédie...tout le monde est tombé dans le panneau...sauf lui...alors qu'il avait toujours été méchant. Je voulais sourire...mais j'avais mal à cause de l'autre ordure...je voulais rire mais ça sonnait toujours faux. Il n'y a que lui qui l'a entendu...J'ai essayé...je te jure...de toutes mes forces...cette nuit là...j'ai essayé de le tuer...mais la balle ne voulait pas partir...mon doigt ne voulait pas presser la gâchette...il était le deuxième à me toucher...je voulais qu'il paye...mais...mais j'avais aimé...j'avais aimé...je suis désolé...

Incapable de continuer, Yuya s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Ses sanglots bruyant résonnaient dans tout l'appartement. Il sentait son regard sur lui, son regard qui avait l'air si accusateur.

- Je ne voulais pas oublier pourquoi j'étais dans son lit, dans ses bras, dans sa vie...j'ai essayé de résister...mais...petit à petit...la comédie a disparu...j'ai fini par vraiment rire et sourire...pour de vrai...je ne voulais pas...mais...petit à petit...sa peau est devenue apaisante...son corps réconfortant...son cœur précieux...je voulais qu'il sourit...je voulais qu'il rit...je voulais qu'il soit heureux...j'ai fini par oublier...j'ai fini par arrêter de jouer...je suis tombé amoureux de lui...de tout mon cœur...de toute mon âme...je ne voulais pas que cet article apparaisse...je mentais pas...je mentais plus...pardonnes-moi je t'en prie...je suis désolé...je suis désolé...

Le cœur de Tegoshi était brisé, répandu en mil morceaux sur le sol, juste sous ses yeux. Soudain, son regard désespéré tomba sur l'arme, toujours à terre. Se pinçant les lèvres, il traina sa main sur le sol jusqu'au révolver avant de l'empoigner, tremblant. Ses yeux se relevèrent vers Aya alors qu'il levait son bras, pressant le canon contre sa tempe. Elle parut verser une larme mais Yuya n'en fut pas sûr. Serrant les dents, il ferma les yeux.

- Je suis désolé...d'être devenu un monstre...en tombant amoureux de lui...

Tremblant une dernière fois, il passa son doigt sur la gâchette...se préparant à tirer. Mais soudain sa main fut violemment poussée vers l'avant et l'arme lui échappa, volant un peu plus loin devant lui. Avant même qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il était compressé dans un espace restreint de réconfort alors que son cou était mouillé par les larmes d'un autre et qu'il était agressé par des poils durs d'une barbe de quelques jours. Un souffle chaud brûlant sa peau derrière son oreille alors qu'une main lui tenait la mâchoire et une autre lui tenait la taille. Il était serré si fermement qu'il esquissa une grimace, malgré ses yeux écarquillés. Ses larmes continuèrent de couler, sans même qu'il ne les sente. Levant les yeux vers Aya, il vit qu'elle souriait. Un murmure résonna alors dans sa tête.

- Laisses-là partir Yuya...laisses-là partir et acceptes de vivre...

Aussitôt les larmes de Tegoshi redoublèrent alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait, tremblante. Son corps convulsa, compressé plus étroitement par Ryo qui se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière. Il était perdu, tétanisé alors que Nishikido murmurait de nouveau les mêmes mots que précédemment d'une voix implorante. Le cœur de Yuya était comme un vase en porcelaine...il avait été éclatant un jour mais quelqu'un l'avait fait tomber pour l'éclater en mil morceaux. Aujourd'hui Ryo s'évertuait à recoller les morceaux...mais il n'avait pas les bon morceaux...Serrant les dents alors qu'une colère sourde s'insinuait petit à petit en lui, il sentit son corps entier se crisper. Très vite, sentir Nishikido si près de lui lui devint insupportable et il se mit à hurler.

- JE TE HAIIIIIIS !

Se dégageant violemment et d'un seul coup, il s'extirpa de l'étreinte de Ryo avant de se relever en se tournant vers son ancien amant. Il était là, agenouillé, sans la moindre blessure. Son regard larmoyant rencontra le sien et Yuya vu qu'il était en larmes. Mais ça il s'en fichait complètement. Il l'avait trahi ! Il lui avait fait croire qu'il s'était tuer pour pouvoir en suite écouter les pensées de son cœur. Se pinçant les lèvres jusqu'au sang, il hurla une dernière fois, faisant résonner sa voix dans tout l'appartement.

- JE TE HAIIIIS !

Sans attendre que Nishikido ne l'atteigne alors qu'il commençait à se relever, Tegoshi partit en courant. Ouvrant sa porte d'entré il la claqua derrière lui avec perte et fracas et Ryo l'a rencontra de plein fouet. Posant son front contre la matière, il murmura, gémissant.

- Non c'est bien ça le problème, ne ?!

__________________________________________________

Ryo débarqua en trombe chez Masuda aussitôt qu'il reçut son appel. Il avait cherché Yuya pendant des heures en pleine nuit alors qu'une pluie battante faisait rage dehors. Tegoshi n'était qu'en t-shirt et Nishikido était terrorisé par ce qu'il pouvait faire comme bêtise alors qu'il était si perdu. Lorsqu'il arriva chez Massu, il était trempé et épuisé mais son esprit était préoccupé par autre chose. Son regard inquiet croisa celui se voulant calme de son cadet.

- Où est-il ? Comment va t-il ?

- Calmes-toi d'abord déjà ! Là ! Il va à peu près bien...il s'est endormit dans ma chambre d'ami mais il arrête pas de remuer dans tous les sens et j'arrive pas à le calmer...mais attends RYO SECHES-TOI AU MOINS AVANT D'ALLER LE VOIR !

Mais Nishikido était déjà partit vers la chambre indiquée. Arrivé devant la porte, il l'ouvrit tout doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller son cadet. Aussitôt qu'il fut engouffré à l'intérieur de la pièce il la referma derrière lui et s'avança à pas de loup vers le lit. Yuya était là, sous les couvertures tourné vers lui. Il était en âge. Quelques mèches collaient sur son front alors qu'il essayait de repousser la couverture depuis ses songes. Ryo dégagea doucement ses mains moites et bouillantes pour remonter les draps jusqu'au menton du plus jeune. Ce dernier claqua des dents, frissonna. Les sourcils de Nishikido se froncèrent alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une bassine pleine d'eau froide avec un torchon. Retroussant ses manches, Ryo trempa ses mains dans le liquide, attrapant le linge. L'essorant quelque peu en le sortant, il l'appliqua tendrement sur le front de Yuya après lui avoir dégagé ses mèches. La tête de ce dernier se tourna vers lui alors que son aorte semblait s'agiter sous la peau de son cou. Une peau en sueur. Se pinçant les lèvres, Nishikido passa son pouce dessus, essuyant au maximum la sueur qui y perlait. S'étant rapprochant du visage de Tegoshi, il l'observa un moment. Il était endormit mais semblait si agité, si torturé alors que son physique faisait tellement penser à un ange. Un léger sourire naquit sur son visage alors qu'il pressait ses lèvres contre le bout du nez de Yuya. Ce dernier sembla convulser. Il avait beau être en âge, il frissonnait. Ryo se redressa avant d'ôter son t-shirt. Finalement il leva légèrement les couvertures pour s'y glisser. Relevant la tête de Tegoshi avec un de ses bras, il passa l'autre sous sa nuque pour finalement reposer le visage de Yuya sur les draps. Une fois cela fait, il s'approcha doucement de lui avant de finir par le blottit dans ses bras. Son front alla se presser contre le torchon humide et ça lui fit lui le plus grand bien à lui aussi. Masuda avait du commencer à déshabiller Yuya puisque son torse était nu. Se collant contre lui, Ryo fit s'unir leur peau bouillantes alors que Tegoshi remuait toujours autant. Nishikido ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre pour faire baisser la fièvre alors il se contenta de rester là, contre celui qu'il aimait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Peu à peu le sommeil l'aspira lui aussi, alors qu'il essayait pourtant de lutter pour rester à admirer Yuya. Alors qu'il somnolait à moitié, il eut l'impression de voir une silhouette derrière Tegoshi. C'était une femme, familière. Elle se baissa pour baiser la tempe dégagée de Yuya avec une tendresse infinie. Le plus jeune qui n'arrêtait pas de gémir se calma aussitôt. Un sourire magnifique naquit alors sur le visage de la jeune femme qui leva ses yeux vers Ryo. Ce dernier écarquilla les siens, luttant un peu plus contre le sommeil qui pourtant l'attrapait.

- Aya ?!

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'étira et elle déposa un deuxième baiser, cette fois sur la tempe de Nishikido avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Dis-lui que je lui pardonne...cet idiot n'a pas comprit que je n'attendais que ça...qu'il avoue qu'il t'aime pour enfin le laisser vivre sa vie. Comme ça je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux, dans tes bras.

Elle commença à se relever alors que l'esprit était envahit de questions. Mais ses paupières devenaient si lourdes. Alors que ses yeux se fermaient progressivement, il eut juste le temps de souffler.

- Je suis désolé...

- Je sais...je sais...

__________________________________________________

Assit sur un des nombreux sièges avec deux sacs de voyages, Yuya soupira, se recoiffant rapidement. Étrangement il se sentait calme, reposé. Pourtant il s'était enfouit aux premières lueurs de l'aube, comme un voleur. Il avait laissé Ryo endormit à ses côtés ainsi que Masuda pour directement sortir. Revenu chez lui, il avait fait ses valises et à présent il était là avec un simple billet d'allé pour Montréal. Il aimait bien cette ville...alors pourquoi ne pas y aller faire un tour. Il aviserait ensuite. Son avion ne partait que dans quelques minutes mais il avait déjà hâte d'y être. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais depuis qu'il s'était levé, il ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois. Elle n'était nulle part. Il n'y avait plus que lui, tout seul. Quelque part il en était heureux mais en même temps il se sentait abandonné. Tournant la tête d'un côté il soupira pour la deuxième fois. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait.

- Il parait que tu t'en vas ?!

Sursautant, Tegoshi tourna ses yeux de l'autre côté, plongeant aussitôt dans le regard brûlant de Ryo. Ce dernier s'était assit sur le siège à côté du sien sans même qu'il ne le remarque. Yuya plissa les yeux avant de regarder devant lui, parlant d'une voix quelque peu las.

- Oui...

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Plus rien ne me retient ici...

- Je croyais que tu voulais me voir mourir...

- Mais tu n'as plus l'air d'en avoir envie !

- En effet !

- ...

- Alors tu abandonnes déjà ?! Après tout ce que tu as sacrifié, tu t'en vas comme un voleur ?!

Exaspéré, Tegoshi se tourna vers lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?! J'ai brisé votre carrière...j'ai brisé les Johnny's...ma place n'est plus ici !

Le regard de Ryo devint plus brûlant d'intensité que jamais, semblant dévorer Yuya.

- Et où est-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas mais surtout pas ici...

- Qu'en sais-tu ?!

- Et qu'est-ce que tu sais de plus que moi d'abord ?!

- Bien vu !

Le silence dura quelques minutes alors que Yuya avait de nouveau fixé un point imaginaire devant lui. Il pouvait sentir que les yeux de Nishikido ne le lâchaient pas.

- Et toi ?! Pourquoi tu es ici ?

- Pour ramener celui que j'aime chez nous...

Surprit, Tegoshi écarquilla les yeux avant de tourner la tête vers Ryo. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent lorsqu'il aperçu le sourire amusé qui ornait son visage. Ce dernier se pencha en avant, pliant ses coudes sur ses genoux pour joindre ses mains sous son menton, fixant toujours Yuya.

- Il me fait une petite crise d'identité mais je compte bien le récupérer...

- Beaucoup trop de choses ont été cassées...

Le sourire de Ryo sembla se fanait pour finalement faire étinceler son regard.

- Je sais mais on a la vie devant nous, ne ?!

- T'es en train de me dire que tu me pardonnerais tout ce que je t'ai fais ?

- Je t'en ai fais baver aussi, ne ?!

- Pas autant que moi...

- Si tu le dis...

Soudain, Nishikido se releva sous les yeux plissés de Tegoshi. Faisant quelques pas il était en train de partir sous l'œil attentif de Yuya quand il se retourna, son sourire de nouveau sur son visage.

- Au faite, j'ai revu quelqu'un cette nuit...une jolie jeune fille brune...

Le cœur de Tegoshi s'accéléra alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient.

- He ?!

- Elle a un message pour toi : "Dis-lui que je lui pardonne...cet idiot n'a pas comprit que je n'attendais que ça...qu'il avoue qu'il t'aime pour enfin le laisser vivre sa vie. Comme ça je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux, dans tes bras."

Nishikido avait prit une voix fluette pour relater les paroles d'Aya. Tegoshi aurait éclater de rire en temps normal mais là...Les yeux de Yuya commencèrent à briller alors que ceux de Ryo étaient brûlant. Le plus vieux haussa les épaules avant de tourner les talons, partant pour de bon. Tegoshi le fixa un long moment avant de baisser la tête, soudain tremblant. Ses mains étaient devenus moites et il ferma les yeux, se pinçant les lèvres. Il serra tellement fort ses paupières qu'un mal de crâne l'envahit et il grogna avant de les rouvrir. Ryo commençait à disparaitre à l'horizon, emporté par la foule. Yuya aurait tellement voulu se lever pour aller le rejoindre mais...soudain il chercha des yeux ses valises avant de les apercevoir aux bras de son ancien amant. Fronçant les sourcils, il se releva pour se précipiter à ses trousses, hurlant dans l'aéroport.

- RYO ATTENDS !

Ce dernier se stoppa aussitôt, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Se retournant légèrement il observa Yuya s'arrêter tout essoufflé devant lui, les joues rosies de colère.

- Mes valises !

- Quelles valises ?!

- Joues pas à ça avec moi !

- Tu veux que je te dise de quoi j'ai rêvé la nuit dernière ?!

Surprit, Tegoshi poussa un petit cri.

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?!

Aussitôt Ryo éclata de rire avant de tourner de nouveau les talons en directement de la sortie.

- De la fois où Aya a dormit dans ton lit...vous étiez tous petits à l'époque...

Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Yuya le suivit à toute vitesse.

- He ?! Mais on se connaissait même pas à l'époque comment tu peux...

- En te réveillant tu t'es trompé et à enfilé sa petite culotte à elle au lieu de la tienne !

Alors qu'ils sortaient enfin à l'air libre, le rire cristallin et pure de Tegoshi résonna à leurs oreilles alors qu'il s'exclamait.

- ELLES AVAIENT LES MEMES COULEURS !

Le rire de Nishikido se mêla au sien alors qu'il posait un regard brûlant sur son voisin. Ce dernier avait reprit son sérieux, se rendant compte que son ancien amant venait de lui voler un éclat de rire sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Un sourire amusé sur le visage, Ryo se pencha vers lui. Leurs visages se retrouva à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, aussitôt Tegoshi se mit à rougir avant de serrer les dents. Nishikido ouvrit la bouche.

- Et j'en ai encore un tas d'autres dans le même style...

- QUOI ?!

- Tu veux les entendre ?

- TAIS-TOI !

- Une fois...

- RYO ARRETEUH !

- Oh le pauvre enfant...

Bientôt deux rires s'élevèrent à nouveau. Ils se suivaient de près et seraient de nouveau unis dans très peu de temps.

Fin.


End file.
